A Templar and A Mage
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: Cullen and -the mage warden- Surana romance that I wished happened! Enjoy and Comment please :3
1. A Templar and A Mage

Sorry it's not about Alistair :P It's about Cullen cause I remember when I was playing Dragon Age Origins how when you play a mage he has a major crush on you so I thought hey if the warden was an Dalish elf what would happen to the mage? Also I believe Cullen is attractively adorable in the first one so enjoy

**A Templar and A Mage**

Cullen slightly leaned against the wall as he stood guard duty. He thought dreamily of a certain mage. He knew they could never be but it still helped him pass the hours. He remembered the first time they met.

…_It was when he was just a boy when he joined the order, 7 to be exact, since his father was one as well. _

"_You see Cullen; we protect a lot of people. It is a proud duty we serve." _

_Cullen nodded quickly to his father. He had no sword and armor, but studied the order and trained for it, soon to enter at 10._

"_What are we doing today?" Cullen asked. _

"_We had a letter for a farm wife about a strange orphan that accidently set fire to her barn. We need to pick the mage up and join her into the Circle."_

"_Is this orphan dangerous?"_

_The man shook his head. "Nah, just some innocent young elf girl that's scared."_

_Cullen nodded again, unsure what to say._

_As his father came to a lone farm on the side of the road, he turned and entered the yard. The farm dogs sniffed their shoes but did nothing else as he knocked on the. An old wife opened the door. She had wrinkles all over her face and made it hard to see her other facial features. Her hair dropped off her head and landed on her shoulders. She wore a pink-purple dress with flower designs and a pink-purple shawl around her shoulders._

"_Templars?" She asked._

_They nodded. _

"_She's in the barn." She then closed the door, obliviously reluctant to want the mage they were sent to collect leave._

_They walked around the house and spotted a red barn that was the twice the size of the house. It was perfectly fine, except the scorched side of it that is. As his father slowly opened the barn door Cullen spotted the mage for the first time. _

_The elf girl was around was 4. She was small, and obviously scared. Her hair was pitch black that went down to her hips and matted with dirt. She wore a light blue dress with burned marked on it and dirt lightly coated it. She had a burn on her left outer forearm. _

_His father walked slowly to her. _

"_We're here to help." His father said calmly._

_She looked at Cullen with her innocent blue eyes then back to his father._

_She took a slow step towards his father and then another. As they got within a foot of each other, each taking a turn at getting closer, his father kneeled and held out an apple from his bag. _

_Cullen has seen this many times with his father. His father would be nice to the mages and collect them gently, unlike other Templars who would be cruel and mean, hating them for their gifts._

_She grabbed the apple and looked at it, happy for something to eat._

"_What happened to your arm?" Cullen couldn't help asking._

"_Fire." She answered to a whisper._

"_Did you bring this fire?" His father asked. _

_She nodded. "I didn't mean too."_

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Raine." She answered shyly._

"_Well, Raine, were going to take you to a better place."_

"_B-but I like it here…" She spoke quietly. _

"_But we can help you control… the fire." _

_The girl nodded and pushed some hair behind her pointy ear. "Ok."_

_His father stood while speaking. "This is Cullen, my son."_

"_Hello, Cullen." She spoke._

-"You. Cullen."

"Y-yes?" Cullen jumped at the voice breaking his thought.

"Come with me." One of his Templar fellows commanded him.

Cullen nodded and they walked into the First Enchanter's Office, where Rain, Gregor, and Irving stood talking, and by the look in Raine's eyes, it wasn't going well for her.

"She aided the escape of a blood mage! She will pay for that crime."

"I didn't know he was a blood mage, if I did I wouldn't have." Raine defended.

"You will still pay for your crime, the mage is long gone with his Phylactery destroyed, thanks to you."

The First Enchanter shook his head. "She doesn't do blood magic, Gregor, and never will, and she couldn't have known how this would end."

"Blood magic?" Cullen spoke up.

"Yes, Jowan, an apprentice, did blood magic then escaped, now we can't track him."

Cullen moved his sad, disappointed eyes over to hers, where she looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, you know what the punishment is."

"Tranquility?" She squeaked quietly in her shy voice.

"Yes, I want-"

"Wait!" Cullen bursts in a panic. They all look at him and he stutters. "If-if there w-was b-blood magic… then maybe she was under its influence and didn't know…"

Gregor paused. "Your right…" They watched closely.

"Cullen, take this mage to her quarters."

He nodded and she followed. As they were away for ear shot, Cullen gently grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye. "Blood magic, are you crazy!?" He practically shouted at her.

"I-I didn't know." She spoke quietly.

He released her gently and shook his head. They continued walking until they hit her quarters and stood in front of her door. "You would have been made Tranquil if I didn't-"

"I know…" She looked painfully away. "Thank you, Cullen." She leaned in and lightly kissed him the cheek.

Cullen felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he watched her leave her quarters and sighed…


	2. Late Night Tears

I just whipped this up because I'm so in love with writing this story right now :)

**Late Night Tears**

Raine looked around the dark hall as she poked her head out the door to her quarters. She quietly opened the door all the way and walked out into the hall. As she closed the door behind her, she turned around to see Culled standing there, against the wall adjacent to the door, remembering she forgot to look there. She kicked herself mentally.

There she stood with a bottle of wine in her hand and a blank look in on her face. She swore her ears sunk like a bunny's.

"W-what are you doing?" He raised his eyebrows.

She sighed. "Sneaking out…" She admitted.

"If I was another Templar, you would be made Tranquil without a second to breathe." He hissed. "And why are you even holding that… bottle?"

"To drink?" She said dumbfoundly.

He sighed. "Where?"

He watched as she thought behind her innocent blue eyes then walked up to him, causing pulse to rise. She grabbed his hand and led him, her warmth penetrating throughout his steel gauntlet. He reluctantly followed.

"It's my secret spot." She walked into a guest room and opened the window. She released his hand and stood on the ledge. She took one step off the ledge and fell. He rushed to the window only to find that she levitating up and faced him.

"Cool huh?"

"How?"

"Magic." She then raised herself and stepped on the side of a roof, not far from the window and then stuck her head over the legde. "Now step off the window and I'll catch you."

"I don't know…" He said looking down at the far drop.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"Then, please, step of the legde."

"Fine, but if I die, I want 'She told me to jump' written on my tombstone."

He listened to her giggle that made him melt. He closed his eyes and stepped wearily off the legde. He felt his stomach in his mouth as he fell and the night air rushing past his face, chilling it, only for it to stop and feel nothing. It was almost bliss…

He opened his eye to see and wondrous view of Ferelden as he rose . He soon realized that he stopped rising and was now on a part of the roof on the tower. It really wasn't a roof just the side of the tower that extended out.

Raine laid there against the side of the tower and sitting on the roof. She held out the bottle of booze and spoke. "Want some?"

"It's a sin to abandon my duty… and drink… and be with mages"

She laughed. "Wanna know where I got it? The Knight-Commander's room." She laughed again. "I'm sure the Maker will forgive you, I'll even pray for your forgiveness myself."

He shook his head and smiled to himself. "How'd you get into his quarters?"

"He left the door open while smooching an apprentice in the basement."

He laughed lightly. "Him too?" He paused at the hidden admittance in his voice.

Raine obviously didn't catch it because she nodded. "Yup, it took all my willpower not to die laughin' when I accidently walked in."

Cullen sat next to her. "I'm not drinking it but I will stay."

"Good, I need the company." She smiled and wrapped her hand around his arm. She took a sip of the wine and spoke.

"How did you find this?"

"Jowan…" She answered. He felt her sadness. "He found it and we would always drink wine and gaze at the sky, talking."

"About what?"

"He liked to talk about the future… and freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Mostly him… I… Last time I was here was with Jowan… before…" She paused and he heard her sighed.

As he looked over, he noticed the silent tears running down her cheeks. She took another sip and looked at the bottle. She set it to the side. "I don't understand why he would just…"

"He… wanted to be free." Cullen said, wiping away the tears.

"I know." She closed her eyes. "I just wish…" She shook her head. "Doesn't matter now." She wiping the rest of the tears. "Oh, I forgot to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there, when you defended me against Gregor and for being here."

"Like I said…" He smiled at her. "Come talk to me any time about anything."

"You're too sweet." She leaned on his more and closed her eyes in sweet bliss.


End file.
